


I Still Love You

by passionate_fruit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, blue lion pov, everyone else is just mentioned, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionate_fruit/pseuds/passionate_fruit
Summary: It hurt Blue to give him up, to know that Lance would be just out of her reach. But now he pilots the Red Lion. She had to accept that.





	I Still Love You

Blue loved Lance.

That’s what she had come to realize over the days and months that he had piloted her. She didn’t really understand the feeling until recently, but she had loved him ever since he had walked into her cave. Her mind had subconsciously reached out to theirs, silently searching, but never getting her hopes up. She had been stuck there for so long… then she found him.

She had loved Blaytz too, of course she had. She still missed him desperately at times. But even though she was a sentient being, she never had words to put to the emotion. She had felt so many things before Blaytz had showed her some emotions she learned to recognise; both on him and herself. He showed her happiness and anger, bravery and fear, peace and sadness. Plus oh so many more.

That’s how she passed the time on the planet Lance called “Earth”. She played a game with anyone who passed by. Guess the emotion, and see if she could help them.

Many people returned, calling it a “magical place” which only increased her delight. At one point, there were people who had, apparently, traveled across the world to visit her. Those were the years she had the most fun. But the attraction did eventually slow down. She now spent her days wondering if amongst the crowd was her paladin, and if she had missed them. She spent many lonely nights calling out for someone.

There was one boy who continuously came to her. Blue wondered if he was the one who would pilot her, but she was surprisingly very quick to change her mind. He didn’t seem to like her presence in his mind, and he was very impulsive. Blue attempted to mimic one of Blaytz’s many emotional expressions: she laughed. Her brother would like him…

Then this “Lance” had come and she knew. And she could still feel it. She “smiled”, or at least tried to.

Ever since Lance had started to pilot her, Lance got to teach her how he felt emotions. And the strange words that he whispered to her occasionally. “I love you.”

Blaytz had mentioned love. She could feel it in him and everyone he was close to, or at least attempted to be closer to. To him, love was a feeling, something that jumped out of your heart and into your head until you felt like you could fall apart and trust them to put you back together again. But Lance helped her finally click it into place. Love. He made it sound like a destination, something you reached for and had to earn. A bond of trust and happiness so when your heart started to pound and melt and your head couldn’t focus, you helped fix each other. Love. When the galra were after them that very first time, she knew she wanted to save him. His fear melted her metaphorical beating heart, and her head only wanted him and his friends to be safe. She loved him. He loved her.

That was when she understood, when he came back and said, “thanks, I guess I owe you one,” and after her series of images in response he whispered, “wow, I love this!” With the images of her and her “awesomeness” fresh in his mind. Now every time they flew together she would “smile” as their emotions fluctuated together during battle. His words of “Thank you,” and “I love you.” Every time she helped him. Every time he helped her. They were a perfect match.

One thing that she had never been able to wrap her head around though, was that he didn’t love himself. “I’m still working for it.” he would say, and she would show him all the things they accomplished together. “Thanks, love you too.” he would whisper, and she would cry with him, and she helped him.

He would tell her stories of his family, and he told her all the wondrous things that she had never seen on Earth. In return, she told him of all the adventures she had with Blaytz. She loved his stories, and he loved hers. He would ask her if she thought he would ever be as good, and she gave him pictures that had made him feel “warm and fuzzy”. Oh how she loved the strange expressions they had on Earth. She promised him that one day, she’d take him back to his beloved planet, and he could show her all the joyous things he had described.

That’s why it ”broke her heart” when the other lions told her she would have to give him up. And now she truly understood that expression too. She didn’t have an actual heart, but she could feel herself falling into pieces just at the thought of leaving Lance, every word of leaving just broke her up more. “That’s crazy.” Red had told her. “You aren’t broken anywhere that I can see.” And no, she wasn’t. But it felt just like losing Blaytz all over again, but even worse knowing that he’d still be there, yet just out of her reach.

None of the others understood it the way she did. When Zarkon left Black she had understood it was for the best, that he wasn’t the same as he used to be. When Shiro vanished she could still feel him somewhere, still alive. Red had accepted Alfor’s end long before it happened. He had told him too. He had a strong bond, but a strong will to move on. Yellow was loud, but kept it to himself, burying it deep as though the pain was a physical object he could drive underground. Green was smart enough to not let her emotions drive her when it came to the heat of battle. Blue, who always was the most emotional, cried for centuries.

“Just let me have him!” Red yelled. The other paladins left the castle to fight Lotor. Lance ran up to her. She put up her shield.

He knocked, just like he had when he met her, and it hurt her. He asked her if she hated him, and she pleaded to Red, begging to keep Lance. He used his “pick-up lines” and her “broken heart” shattered into dust sized particles. Allura came down to talk to Lance.

That was when she finally let go of him. Of Lance. Of _her_ Lance. Red was screaming and she was in too much pain to put up a fight. The Red Lion roared. And Lance walked away.

Blue didn’t want to hate Allura, but she did hold a grudge. It wasn’t the princesses fault, but she was too “sad” to give Allura a fair chance. Lance had flirted with Allura. Allura blocked Lance out. Much like Blue had. She didn’t give him a chance.

She wanted Lance back. Badly.

She wanted to wrap him in an embrace of the memories they had together. She wanted to tell him that he had done nothing wrong. She wanted to tell him stories. She wanted to hear his. She cried for him, but Red pushed her out of his mind. She…

She gave it all to Red.

All of his doubts. All of his triumphs. All of his good memories. All of the bad ones. She gave Red all of her knowledge of love.

She still loved Lance. She did. She would accept him back in a “heartbeat”. But she let Allura in.

Her “heart” was still broken. But she got up. She moved on. She loved Blaytz. She loved Lance. And now, she learned to love Allura too.

**Author's Note:**

> Umm... I tried? I'm not a good writer lol.


End file.
